The Seventh Child
Main= Background The Seventh Child is a murdered by the Purple Man. He was killed in 1991, and then proceeded to mess with the pizzeria's time line. He wants to torment the guard, but does not have a physical body. Therefore, he torments him in a different way. Creating terrifying events, such as possessing a bare endoskeleton, then making it disappear, or creating a Shadow Freddy, creating posters of the thing he respects most, and sometimes taking control of the Golden Freddy suit. He also created Shadow Bonnie, and did ALL hallucinations in all games. Acitvity Like most things in Five Nights at Freddy's, the Seventh Child affects the night. He will usually create images, such as decaying children's bodies in the main hallway, changing text to ITS ME!, and slowly driving the guard insane. Friends His only friends are other victims. Thas it. MINIGAME ONE Rarely, after the player is killed by a hallucination, the game, instead of crashing, will play the following minigame: At the top of the screen is the word: PARTY! This takes place in the location of FNaF. You begin in the dining area. Walking up towards the Purple man will cause the following. If the player does not, Purple man will grab the player and drag them, flipping the sprite 90 degrees. The player will control a crying child, and be forced, along with five other children, into a back room. The only visible thing in this room is a knife. The purple man will kill the children, making their dead bodies, along with the blood, visible. After the player is killed, the game crashes. MINIGAME TWO Rarely, after the player experiences a hallucination in the night, after death, the following minigame will play: At the top of the screen are the words: NIGHT WATCH The player, now a crying child, as opposed to before, is now at night. You can start on the showstage, or in the supply closet. You will wander around, until you get to the office. A blue figure is sitting down. You watch as Bonnie sneaks in, and pulls down the monitor. The screen then follows Bonnie as he drags the blue figure backstage, and stuffs him. This is in the same location as the previous minigame. |-|FF & Creepypasta= Gues what? THIS TAB IS PUBLIC! LIST FF AND CREEPYPASTAS THAT INLUDE HIM BELOW. MUST BE EDITED IN SOURCE MODE. |-|Gallery= The Seventh Child.gif|The Seventh Child idle during Night Watch Seventh one.gif|The Seventh Child Walking forwards. This is the only moving sprite in Night Watch for the Child. kid purple.gif|Children Sprites when lured by Purple Man Child dead.gif|Children sprites when dead stab.gif|Sprite of Purple Guy stabbing. pick.gif|Sprite of Purple Guy picking up player. walk.gif|Sprite of Purple Guy walking. guard monitor.gif|Guard's monitor falling, and breaking. bear.gif|Guard in suit. Walk-0.gif|Sprite of Bonnie walking Jump.gif| Sprite of Bonnie's jumpscare. Grab.gif| Sprite of Bonnie grabbing the guard. child_dead.png| One of the many Child halucinations. |-|Currently= Currently, he possesses Skorian the Skeleton. Category:Work in progress